NARUTO: Orphan
by hime-chan 2014
Summary: A year had passed since Naruto left with Jiraiya. Kiba hasn't slept in weeks and has been plagued by nightmares. "K-Kurenai-sensei? Wha-what's the Boogeyman?" Rated M to be safe: graphic terror and violence and strong language. genres vary


**Title: **NARUTO: Orphan

**Summary: **A year had passed ever since Naruto left with master Jiraiya; what had the others been doing during that time? Kiba hasn't slept in weeks and has been plagued by nightmares. "K-Kurenai-sensei? Wha-what… Wha-what's the Boogeyman?"

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, 1999

**Author's Note: **A short multi-chapter story until I get my mind straight. A little KibaHina, maybe hints of NaruSaku. I'm rating it M for safety: graphic violence and terror, language.

**ORPHAN**

The thunder roared loudly in the hidden leaf village. The power had gone out and the only source of light was the flashing of lightning in the night sky. Everyone had been asleep at this time; all except a young shinobi, no older than fourteen, and his small dog beside him, growling at whatever it was outside.

Kiba Inuzuka stared out the window motionlessly. The darkness around his eyes indicated he hadn't slept at all that night, or any previous night, and his breathing was shallow and slow. Akamaru continued to stare out the window and growl.

"Kiddo," came a voice, Hana's voice, from behind them, "It's three thirty in the morning. Are you going for Insomniacs Wall of Fame?" the older Inuzuka kunoichi asked tiredly and teasingly. She sat beside her younger brother and soothed down his hair, to no avail.

He said nothing.

Akamaru's growling turned into a small bark and then he began to bark loudly. Hana gave him a warning glare. "Enough Akamaru. Hush." she warned.

Akamaru whimpered for a second as he looked at Hana; but then he turned back to the window and continued to bark.

Kiba still said nothing.

Hana moved the curtain slightly and looked out the window. She saw nothing but glints of rain and lightning. The thunder startled her a bit. Akamaru continued to bark and Hana became agitated. "Hush!" she demanded a little louder. "That's enough, Akamaru. There's no body out there."

Akamaru stopped barking and turned to the older Inuzuka kunoichi, whimpering in protest. Usually Hana would listen to Akamaru's reasoning, but it was too early and she was too tired to care at the moment. All she cared about right now was her younger brother's unresponsive demeanor.

She waited another moment or so, just in case Kiba decided to scare her. Hana wanted to believe he was only pretending but after a minute or two her worry began to overcome her. There was nothing on the boys face that indicated he was faking; it was beginning to scare her.

After another roll of thunder Hana shook her head. She grabbed Kiba by the waist and began to take him upstairs, much to his dismay. At least he was finally doing something. "Come my little wall ornament." Hana said teasingly.

Kiba didn't put up much of fight, and Hana was thankful for that. "Put me down." Kiba demanded drearily. Hana didn't comply until they got upstairs to the young boys room. When she set him down he stood there for a moment and just looked around as if the area were completely new to him. He finally turned to her. "I'm not five." he said. "I can walk on my own."

Hana gave him a worried look, although he didn't seem to notice that. "Kiba, this can't go on. You need to sleep." she said gently. Akamaru dashed into the room and onto the window sill, wagging his tail and growling. He began to bark again. Hana glared at him. "Akamaru, I thought I told you to be quiet. You're going to wake up the neighbors."

Their neighbors being the rest of their clan, and their Aunt Manako was not a morning person.

Hana turned back to her brother who was still staring at her with a dreary and emotionless expression. She sighed heavily and managed a small smile. "Just try to go to sleep, alright? Night." With that she closed the door went back to her own room.

Another roll of thunder boomed, finally waking Kiba out of his emotionless state. He let out a small yell and turned quickly to the window. Akamaru looked at him and whimpered.

Kiba sighed heavily out of relief. He and Akamaru were the only ones in the room. "It's just the storm pal…" he said to the small dog. Kiba wasn't sure if he said that to comfort Akamaru or himself. Either way they were both rattled by the storm. "Hana's right. Let's get some sleep."

He only took two small steps until he heard something fall and then a creaking sound. He stopped, frozen in his foot steps, and his heart in his throat. Slowly and reluctantly he turned toward his closet. The door was slightly opened, and he was sure that he hadn't opened it; or if he had he'd have closed it.

Akamaru looked at Kiba and whimpered, telling him not to go near the closet. Kiba was too tired to even acknowledge the tiny dogs warning. He slowly made his way to his closet and opened the door. There was nothing there except for his own belongings. He sighed with relief at that.

He then thought back to the sound of something falling and looked down. A small box of photos had fallen over from the top shelf. He thought that was strange, considering he placed at the very back of the closet. Akamaru whimpered another warning but Kiba still didn't respond or show any sign of listening.

He picked up the box and the one photo that fell out (shouldn't more than one have fallen out?): a burned photo of his deceased father. Akamaru's whimpering turned into a small growl.

Kiba put the photo back in the box, trying to think nothing of it, and placed in the back of the closet again, wanting to quickly shut the door. Akamaru whimpered again as Kiba walked back to his bed._ Are you even listening to me!_ Is what Akamaru desperately wanted to yell, if he could talk. _There's something in here!_

Akamaru growled and then let out a bark or two as Kiba pulled back the covers. Suddenly something cold, and very solid, grabbed his ankle and began pulling. The teen let out a yell and used his nails to try and grab the sheets of his bed; when that fail he tried to grip the floorboards.

The thunder became louder, covering the boys yells and cries for help, and the lightning became brighter. Akamaru went on a barking rampage and bit the boys sleeve in a desperate attempt to save him. Akamaru had grown a bit the past year and had become stronger; but whatever it was pulling his master under the bed was stronger.

Much stronger.

Akamaru and Kiba both made and effort to keep him out from under the bed; but the cold solid form grabbed his other leg and began pulling harder, making Akamaru loose his grip on Kiba's sleeve. After much useless struggling, and scratching on the floorboards, Kiba finally cried out: "Hana!"

Akamaru barked loudly and immediately the door busted open and dashed in a panicked Hana. "Kiba!" she screamed and quickly grabbed the boy's arms and pulled.

Even she had a struggle with whatever it was pulling her brother under. It felt like tug-of-war, and she really didn't want to hurt him. Whatever it was that had him was pulling hard and was obviously determined to get its way.

After another minute or two, and much unnecessary cursing under the breath, Hana finally prevailed in getting her brother back from under the bed. Both of them were sent back a foot or so, Hana hitting her head on the dresser. Akamaru began to bark at the bed; but nothing made a response or tied to pull the dog under.

Everything was perfectly still and perfectly quiet; the only sound came from the rumble of the thunder. Hana and Kiba were both breathing heavily, and Hana felt her younger brother shaking. Out of fear, maybe? "Are you okay?" she managed to ask between breaths, holding him close to her.

Kiba didn't say anything. Hana looked at Akamaru who was still barking at the bed.

**ORPHAN**

The storm had cleared and the sun was shining bright. Hana felt as if she had just come through a tornado as she stared out the window and then at Kiba, who was staring lifelessly at the food she had placed in front of him.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked with a small fake smile. He said nothing.

Hana sighed heavily and walked over to him, sitting beside him. "Kiba," she said gently, "you need to see a doctor." When he said nothing she decided to go on. "You haven't slept in weeks. What happened last night…" she stopped herself for two reasons: one because she had no explanation for the incident last night (best let their mother solve that one), and…

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked a little angrily. She grabbed his hand but he quickly pulled away mumbling: "I'm fine." Hana stared at him confused. She had a look on her face that was a mix between the emotions worry , concerned and shock.

She finally sighed heavily. Hana didn't trust leaving him home alone… "I'm going to work." she said making a hard decision on herself. "If you need me my number's on the fridge." she walked toward the oldest Haimaru Brother. "Watch him." she whispered.

The three nin-dogs nodded their heads and watched their master leave the house. Akamaru hopped on the table and looked at Kiba as he continued to stare dully at nothing. He whimpered and nuzzled his shoulder.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" the middle brother asked. The oldest brother sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure; but it has to be something psychologically."

"Why doesn't Hana-chan just take him to a doctor?" the youngest asked nervously.

"You know why she won't do that." the middle brother scolded.

"I do?" the youngest asked.

Akamaru whimpered as Kiba said and did nothing for about ten minutes. He jumped off the table and walked over to the Haimaru Brothers. "What is it, little one?" the oldest brother asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Akamaru asked with a whimper. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"We don't know." The oldest brother said sadly. "But whatever it is I'm sure he'll be fine, as long as you're by his side."

"He's pulled through worse with you by his side, little buddy." the middle brother pointed out hopefully.

Akamaru let down his head. "But…I couldn't help him last night. Something tried to pull him under his bed."

"Under his bed?" the oldest repeated.

"And Hana left him here alone!" the youngest brother exclaimed in shock. The middle brother growled at him. "We're here you moron; and Hana-sama trusts us not to let anything happen to her younger brother."

Akamaru never felt so useless. The Haimaru Brothers were large dogs, bigger than Akamaru will ever be for a while, and much stronger. If that…whatever-it-was…tried to pull Kiba under again they were perfectly capable of handling it.

At least someone was.

**NARUTO**

Hana didn't have work that day, and she could've sworn Kiba knew that; but he must've been too out of it to notice the small lie. She instead met with Kurenai that morning, to discuss…the incident.

Kurenai didn't seem to surprised until Hana got to the part of Kiba being pulled under his bed. Hana had her face in her hands as if she were ashamed of something. "I don't know what to do." Hana confided. "He's not sleeping, he's not eating; you know he's not even listening to me anymore?" she looked up at the older kunoichi.

"Hana, you know as long as Kiba's a part of my team I will look out for him." Kurenai said gently with concern. "But if it's gotten this bad why haven't you taken him to a doctor? This could be a psychological issue and that's not healthy for a boy his age. It could lead to…unpleasant results."

Hana just stared for a moment before sighing and sitting up completely. "I know that, it's just that… Kiba's never liked hospitals, even if it doesn't show." she said with a small laugh. "Our father died in the hospital…"

Kurenai was silent for a moment. "You said he's been having nightmares, correct? Could these nightmares reflect on any memories of your father?" she asked. Hana looked at her in surprise. "No, I don't think so. He died so long ago."

Kurenai didn't look convinced.

"This has never happened before." Hana said. "Even as a little kid he hardly ever cried or had nightmares, and now he's practically mute. He'll barely talk to me anymore. He barely even acknowledges Akamaru's presence."

"I strongly recommend a doctor, Hana." Kurenai said. "When he's with me I'll keep a close eye on him." Hana gave a thankful smile.

**NARUTO**

"You want us to do what?" Shikamaru asked irritated. Sakura lead him, Chouji and Ino to the Inuzuka residence. She seemed determined about something. "I want you and Kiba to fight each other." Sakura said confidently. "When one of you gets injured I want to test out my medical ninjutsu. Lady Tsunade says I'm improving but I want to get some extra training in."

"Aren't you going a bit overboard?" Ino asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and approach the door. "It'll be fine. You can fight him, Ino." she said, knocking on the door.

"And why would I want to do that?" Ino asked hatefully.

There was no response at the door. Sakura knocked again but louder. "Hello!" she called knocking again.

"Maybe no one's home." Chouji suggested while munching on some chips. Shikamaru yawned and crossed his arms. "It is possible, Sakura. Hana's a vet and something probably came up; and Kiba's probably with Shino or Hinata."

"I haven't seen those three together since last week." Ino said a little worriedly. Sakura's knocking finally began to annoy her. "Will you cut it out, billboard brow! Can't you see that no one's home!"

Just when Sakura was about to retaliate with a nasty comment the door swung open, revealing a tired and lifeless Kiba. It startled the four of them. Sakura put on the best 'good morning' smile she could. She didn't hang around Kiba much and had never seen him so early in the morning; but he looked pretty scary, a little depressing even.

"Sorry to bother you. I thought you'd be awake already. Did I wake you?" Sakura asked a little nervously. Kiba said nothing. He stared at her with his dark eyes as if he was possessed. Shikamaru was the only one to notice this. He raised an eyebrow at his friends unusual and depressing appearance.

"What do you want?" Kiba finally asked hatefully and groggily. His voice was quiet; he sounded as if he was possessed, like his eyes made him seem. Sakura chuckled nervously. She felt sorry coming here. "I was just wondering if you were up for some training." she explained. "I wanted to practice my medical ninjutsu and I was hoping you and Shikamaru-"

"Go away." Kiba interrupted and slammed the door on her face. Sakura stood there motionlessly, wanting so much to yell and curse at him for completely cutting her off and then slamming the door in her face. She complied to her desires. "What the hell was that for you jerk!" she snapped.

"Sakura, hold on a sec." Shikamaru said before the pinkette could say anymore vulgar words. He walked up the doors and gently moved Sakura aside. "Kiba, you okay in there?" he asked knocking on the door. He grabbed the door knob.

"Isn't that intruding?" Ino asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It's fine." he said. He opened the door and all of them nearly jumped out of their skin to find that Kiba was still staring there, glaring ghostly evil. "Um…are you okay?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

Kiba, not saying another word to them, walked over to the couch and sat down. Unsure of what to think or do, but his instincts getting the best of him, Shikamaru entered the house and walked over to his friends. Sakura followed him reluctantly followed by Chouji and Ino. "I don't know about this guys." Chouji said a little frightened. "Maybe we should come back later."

Shikamaru waved a hand in front of Kiba's face but he did nothing. "Ino, do you think you could see what he's thinking?" Shikamaru suggested. Ino looked at him as if he was dumb. "You know I can't do that. My dad refuses to teach it to me until I turn eighteen."

"Well your dad's on a mission right now." Shikamaru stated a little nervously. "Can't you at least try?"

Ino's eyes widened and so did Sakura's. Chouji knew Shikamaru better than anyone, and didn't question why he was so rattled. He felt it, too; there was something seriously wrong here. Ino sighed heavily with defeat and walked over to the lifeless dog-nin.

She looked at Shikamaru and he nodded. She sighed and placed a hand on the brunette's head. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, and she felt weird with three pairs of eyes on her.

Frightening images suddenly began flashing in front of her eyes. A fire, blood, faceless shadows, and terrible screams of pain. Shrieking, screeching and a bloodcurdling howl. Ino removed her hand quickly and retreated with a small scream. "What happened?" Sakura asked in alarm.

Ino retreated to Shikamaru. "Wha-what the hell's wrong with you!" she snapped, obviously at Kiba.

"What is it? What'd you see?" Shikamaru asked looking at Ino and then at Kiba who continued to sit their lifelessly. Ino tried to gain her composure again. "I… I don't know how to describe it." she said. She gave Kiba a frightened look with a small glare as if she wanted to yell at him again. "Answer me!" she snapped again.

"Ino, calm down!" Sakura demanded.

"I can't calm down!" Ino yelled. "You try reading his mind! You'll see the fucked up things that he's thinking!"

"Ino, just chill!" Shikamaru snapped. Ino looked at him for a minute with tears threatening her and hugged her arms and walked toward the door. "Let's just go." she said. Shikamaru looked at Kiba again; his eyes were closed. When they opened again, he didn't look as scary; just tired.

"What are you all doing in my house?" Kiba asked drearily, rubbing his eyes. "Did I just miss the part where I invited you in?"

All of them stared at him in shock. "You mean…you don't remember acting like a total weirdo?" Shikamaru asked. Ino walked back over to them in surprise, but also interested in what was happening. Kiba stared at them with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru stared at him and then at the others.


End file.
